A Deadly Fall
by Doveblossom
Summary: Flamekit was the most loved kit. He was popular, kind, and handsome. But then, when Flamekit sneaks out for an adventure, he falls and breaks his tail and paw. Cast aside, when murders begin, Flamekit is blamed for them and is sentenced to death. Can Flamekit prove his innocence?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, like all the other stories I wrote, review and your name will be mentioned! **

"Flamekit! Flamekit!" Flamekit groaned. His annoying brother Spiderkit, always wanted to show him vicious battle moves and kills.

"What is it?" Flamekit padded over to Spiderkit.

"I want to test the new kill that Clawstorm taught me on you!" Spiderkit's eyes gleamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Flamekit and Spiderkit's mother, Snowberry, scolded Spiderkit. "You are not going to kill your brother! And stay away from Clawstorm, he's a bad influence."

Clawstorm was the Clan deputy. He was handsome, but vicious and battle-hungry.

"Why?" Spiderkit groaned, annoyed. "Clawstorm is the best warrior ever! I'm going to test my kill on someone else!"

"Mother?" Flamekit whimpered.

"Don't worry, Flame. Don't be scared. I'll make sure Spiderkit won't get to you."

Flamekit straightened up. "Can I go tell Lightningstar how I feel about Spiderkit?"

"Yes, dear. Don't worry, I think a Lightningstar will feel the same." Flamekit padded towards the leader's cave.

"Come in, Flamekit." Lightningstar purred. Flamekit padded cautiously in. His heart sank. Clawstorm was sitting next to Lightningstar, his tail wrapped neatly over his paws, but his claws were unsheathed, ready to fight.

"Lightningstar? Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course. Clawstorm? Can you lead a border patrol around DogPatch? There's been a scenting of dogs these days."

"Yes, Lightningstar." Clawstorm mewed tightly. Flamekit could tell Clawstorm was not comfortable about this, and gulped as Clawstorm shot him a death glare on his way out.

"So, Flamekit, what brings you into my cave?"

"It's...it's Spiderkit. He tried to kill me this morning, and he stomped of to test the new kill Clawstorm taught him on someone else."

Lightningstar looked worried. "Clawstorm has never told me about this! Flamekit, I want you to keep a eye on Spiderkit. Tell me if he learns anything else from Clawstorm. Understood?"

"Yes." Flamekit murmured.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Lightningstar mewed softly. Flamekit padded out of his cave and towards Snowberry.

"What happened?" His mother questioned him.

"Not much." Flamekit sighed and padded towards his nest, ready to take a nap.

What Flamekit didn't know was that he would still have the chance of being killed, maybe even by his leader.

**Ooooo... Ha. I tried to make the ending mysterious, so yeah. Tell me how you feel about this new story in reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewer: CandyNazi101, If you join my forum PearlClan, I can make you a warrior right away!**

Flamekit awoke with a start. _Everyone's still sleeping!_ He decided to go on a adventure. He quietly snuck out the nursery and into the dirtplace. _This is so cool! _Then he spotted a tunnel. _Maybe it's the tunnel that leads to the river, like the warriors say. _He decided to take a look.

The tunnel was steep, but Flamekit managed to stay in his paws. He emerged by the river, just like he thought. _Maybe I could catch a fish, and then Lightningstar would make me a warrior right away! _His heart set on fishing, he sat by the river, claws unsheathed. He remembered what Snowberry taught him about fishing.

_Claws out, eyes sharp, ready to swipe... _There was a ripple in the water, and Flamekit's paw flashed out. He felt something hook onto his claw. He lifted his paw out of the water. Excited, he realized he caught a small minnow! Suddenly there was a crash. Scared, Flamekit dropped his minnow back into the water and dived into a bush.

Turning around, he couldn't believe what he saw. A big, sandy gray tom was preparing to kill a kit! A black kit. Then he heard a whimper from the kit. _Spiderkit? _He gasped. _Then who's the killer? _The tom's paw lashes out, a Spiderkit fell limp. _No!_ But he forced himself to wait until the murderer left. After a few minutes of agony, watching the killer wash is paws in the river and pad away, he dashed out.

"Spiderkit! SPIDERKIT! No...no.. NO! Flamekit felt horrible, he may have felt Spiderkit was annoying, but still, Spiderkit was his brother. He decided to go home a tell Snowberry. But not watching where he was stepping, he tripped over a thorn, slammed down on his head, and everywhere hurt.

**I know now you must be like: Blizzard wrote such a short chapter?! Well, I want to say sorry, because I want to make the story, well, longer, so yeah. However, I hope this chapter is at least a bit interesting. I would also love it if someone could check out my new forum PearlClan. Thanks! Also, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalala! Reviewing fans: Stormbreeze100, Foreststar of WindClan who I adopted this story from, Luka5rs, and Guest (guest).**

Flamekit awoke in the medicine den.

"You're awake!" He looked up to see Appleshade, the medicine cat, placing feathers in his nest. "You broke your tail and paw, but I fixed it. You'll have to rest," Appleshade mewed. Then Snowberry bounded in.

"Snowberry!" Flamekit cried with joy. But Snowberry glared at him.

"How could you?" Snowberry shrieked at him.

Flamekit was bewildered. "W-what?"

"YOU KILLED SPIDERKIT! When Clawstorm brought Spiderkit back to camp, your scent was all over it!" Flamekit gasped. _I made a big mistake... _"Why don't you come out and see what Lightningstar has to say?"

"Okay." Flamekit mumbled. He limped out the medicine den. As cats saw him, the all looked expectantly at Lightningstar. Flamekit gulped. Lightningstar leaped out of his cave.

"Will all cats gather beneath HighLog!" _What? All cats? _He gulped again.

Lightningstar looked furious. "Today Flamekit has committed a horrible crime, murdering his own brother!" Cats booed him, Snowberry glared teeth and claws, but Clawstorm, however, had a strange gleam in his eyes. _Was Clawstorm the killer? _Flamekit sighed.

Lightningstar continued. "For this horrible crime, I sentence Flamekit, kit of Snowberry and Minnowsplash, to death, killed by his parents!" Flamekit gasped in horror. "However, I will give Flamekit 1 moon to prove his innocence!" _Phew. _

Flamekit padded off to his nest to rest. "Get out!" Snowberry hissed at him.

"What? Why?"

"You are not my kit! Go back to the medicine den!" Snowberry hissed with such fury.

Flamekit sighed and padded sadly to the medicine den. As he drifted into sleep, he decided to prove that he was innocent.

**Haha... Also, check out my other story Twirlstar's Adventure! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewing people: Sienablaze88, Luka5rs! Yay! Also if you have time, be sure to check out my other story Twirlstar's Adventure!**

Flamekit awoke the next day. He decided to stalk Clawstorm, to see if he was the killer. Watching him pad out to the dirtplace, Flamekit pretended he was going to make dirt and limped into the dirtplace, just in time to see Clawstorm heading for the river.

Flamekit decided Clawstorm would murder the cats at the same place, so carefully blending into the shadows, he dived headfirst back into the bush he has hid in yesterday. _Perfect! _Now he just had to watch. But he couldn't. Because when he saw who Clawstorm was stalking, he just wanted to leap out.

But he did his best to stay hidden in he bush, watching Clawstorm stalk Snowberry like a piece of prey. _Snowberry! _Then he realized that Clawstorm would be killing the cats closest to Flamekit, so it would look like he hated his kin. Flamekit felt anger in his claws, but decided to continue watching.

Clawstorm pounced. And in a swift blow, Snowberry's belly was sliced open and she fell limp. Fury surging in his paws, he limped back to camp as quickly as possible, but Clawstorm was already there. "Flamekit!" Lightningstar looked furious. "Why would you kill your mother?"

"I- I didn't! Clawstorm killed my brother and my mother, to make me look bad!"

Lightningstar turned her gaze on her deputy. "Is this true?" But Clawstorm turned and stalked into the warriors den.

**Dun dun dun... Heheh. So, review away! I know the chapters are getting short and a bit rushed, but I'm doing my best! **


End file.
